Difficult Problem
by Binx00
Summary: Yamamoto is hit with the ten year Bazooka but what appears in his place was not what Gokudera expected. 59FEM!80 Pairing: GokuderaxFem!Yamamoto. Enjoy!


**Pairing: 59FEM!80 GokuderaxFem!Yamamoto [Said Female will be called Yamababe 'kay?]**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Anime or Manga. [Cause if I did there would be many Yaoi Pairings in there.]**

* * *

Difficult Problem

How could this have happened to him? And Why the hell did it have to happen to _him_ of all people on the damn face of the planet?! Gokudera shook his head not really knowing the answer to that question that just kept repeating in his mind as he looked at the problem in front of him that was smiling at him with such innocence that the silver haired bomber wanted to jump off the roof of the school.

He would kill both the stupid cow and Giannini when he finds them. But right now he was dealing with Yamamoto, who had a set of boobs, slender body and messy short hair. Bad enough he had to deal with Yamamoto as a guy but now a female one? Tsuna was still in shock as he looked at the female version of his good friend who was simply smile at them like nothing was wrong.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna stuttered as he looked at the her, he was dangerously close to passing out.

"Tsuna! You're a guy!" Said the Female!Yamamoto as she bent over to look at him ignoring that she was in short shorts with a shocked Gokudera standing not three feet away.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted when Tsuna's eyes rolled toward' the back of his head and fell back unconscious.

"Gokudera you're a guy too!" The Female!Yamamoto said as she pointed towards him before walking up to him, preventing the silver haired bomber from reaching his Juudaime.

"Oi! Don't touch me you baseball nut with b-- Just back off!" Gokudera shouted as his face turned beat red while the female placed her hands on his chest.

"Is this another game like that Mafia one?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

Gokudera felt more heat rush to his cheeks as he swatted the female's hands away from him.

This would be a very difficult problem to solve.

* * *

"Gokudera~! Wait for me!" Drifted the cheery tone of Yamababe, the name Gokudera came up with for the time being for Yamamoto's counter part.

The storm guardian seriously needed to find Giannini to fix this so _then_ he could kick his ass. Gokudera shuddered when he felt slender arms come around his neck from behind him and the unusual feeling of a bosom pressed against his back, it disturbed him to know that all this belonged to Yamababe, _greatly_. Quickly he pushed the overly cheery girl off of him while trying to fight down a blush.

"Stupid woman! Control yourself!" Gokudera shouted at Yamababe who simply smiled and attempted to hug him again. "Keep your hands off me! Aren't you worried about what's happening in your world?"

"Nope~! I'm sure Haya can handle my other half!" Yamababe said all too calmly and happily.

"Haya?" Gokudera questioned quietly as he stared at the female for a moment before his face reddened at realization of what he...er she was wearing. "Put some clothes on woman!"

Said female looked at him oddly before glancing down at her clothes which consisted of shorts (VERY short shorts), a baseball jersey and sneakers before looking at Gokudera with a confused look.

"But I do have clothes on," She said to the silver haired male who only cursed under his breath in frustration at this small situation before glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Cover yourself more," Came Gokudera's simple response, he mentally slapped himself for letting his eyes wander any lower then Yamababe's face.

"But then I'd be too hot~!"

"Wear a dress."

"But I wouldn't be able to play baseball in that."

"Wear a skort then."

"I don't have any."

Damn. There was just no winning for him now was there? First Reborn was missing _and_ so was Giannini, Yamababe was still **here** for some reason and hasn't vanished back to the other dimension she came from. Hell, he actually _wanted_ to see the goof ball male instead of his female counterpart. He was also stuck with said female until he and Tsuna found Reborn to figure out how to fix the bazooka and send him back. Life just...**hated** him now.

Yamababe smiled when Gokudera didn't continue the small little argument, her honey brown eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that made Gokudera shift uncomfortably. Without any further words they headed for Tsuna's house.

It was odd for Gokudera to be walking with a girl down the street, though he was a bit uneasy when a few girls from school glared at Yamababe who simply smiled at them. Gokudera let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his short hair before glancing over his shoulder. He stopped and blinked.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Gokudera shouted when he couldn't see Yamababe anywhere in sight before quickly retracing his steps.

He mumbled a selected few curses under his breath as he looked around at the spot where he and the baseball nut had had that small clothes argument when...**SLAM**. Face meeting concrete, it was such a painful meeting indeed. But the feeling of slender legs straddling his back and a cute face peering at him from over his own shoulder was a meeting he didn't want to attend!

"Get off me!" Gokudera shouted, his face was beat red as he tried to stand up but Yamababe denied him that by planting her weight down as she looked down at him with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Yamababe asked him as she looked down at him and peered closer to his face to the point that Gokudera could feel her hot breath against his cheeks.

"Yes now get off me!" Gokudera shouted at her as he struggled to move before he felt the female lift her weight from his back and Gokudera quickly stood up. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" Yamababe asked him innocently as she closed her eyes halfway, Gokudera could've sworn he felt himself shiver.

Was **she** trying to seduce **him**? Yamamoto's counter part trying to get with him, the one who hates his guts with an undying passion? What is wrong with the world to--.

"Do you mean this?" Yamababe cut off and Gokudera was yet again flat against the concrete except that this time he was facing Yamababe who was straddling his hips, her hands where gently pressing against his chest as she looked down at him with a cheesy grin.

Must. Not. _Panic._

* * *

After somehow getting a flirtatious Yamababe off him, they both reached Tsuna's house where they were greeted by Nana and said boy before heading up to his room. Never in Gokudera's and Tsuna's life have they felt awkward at having a girl in a guy's room, mainly because it was Yamamoto's female version that was taking the liberty of looking around Tsuna's room while both guys sat still, keeping their gaze away from the slender legs that passed by them in the light blue short shorts.

"S-So then Juudaime have you heard anything from Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked trying hard not to stutter more then he already was as he looked at his boss.

Tsuna shook his head and Gokudera mentally screamed.

"I've looked everywhere, though Mom said that Reborn had some business to attend to and Giannini took the bazooka to try to fix it so that um...Yamamoto can come back," Tsuna said quietly as Yamababe smiled at the from over her shoulder.

"Oh..." The silver haired teen muttered as he looked at his hands that rested on his lap.

"If you want Gokudera-kun Yama...babe can stay here for the time being," Tsuna offered.

"No! I'll take care of the nut! I wouldn't want to burden you with her!" Gokudera said quickly as he bowed to Tsuna before straightening up again.

"A-alright Gokudera-kun..." The brunette muttered as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Tsu-kun! Could you come help me for a moment?" Nana's voice drifted up to the room from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Tsuna said quickly before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gokudera watched Tsuna go before he nearly jumped out of his skin at feeling those arms that have become familiar to him rest over his shoulders in a lazy manner.

"Say Gokudera," he heard Yamababe say close to his ear as the storm guardian tried to pry her off him. "Do you like Tsuna?"

Gokudera froze.

Say...**what**?

Gokudera pushed her off him before turning to face the female with narrowed teal eyes as he looked at her. How dare she ask that question!

"As a boss and friend yes, as something else that is a definite _no_," Gokudera said through clenched teeth as he continue to glare at Yamababe before he relaxed a bit. "Why do you ask?"

Yamababe only shrugged at him with a crooked smile as she sat against the bed.

Cue arching of eyebrow from Gokudera.

"Just curious," Yamababe said, the eyebrow thing always seemed to work when trying to get some answers. "You just seemed to like him in that way to me."

"Well I don't," Gokudera muttered as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why? Do you like him."

What the hell brought that question on?

The girl only smiled at the bomber, Gokudera stared at her for a moment and he felt his stomach sink slightly at the thought of her liking Tsuna. Was he...Jealous? No, that couldn't be possible could it?

"Are you jealous?" Came her sudden question.

"Me jealous? No. What made you think that?" he said to her, praying in his mind that Tsuna would hurry up so he didn't have to be alone with her.

"Well from the face that you made it looked like you were jealous at the thought of me liking Tsuna," She said to him

"I am not jealous of you liking Juudaime, I could care less of who you like," Gokudera said as he turned his back on Yamababe and folded his arms over the table, missing the mischievous glint in the girl's eyes.

A small gasp left Gokudera's lips when he felt himself get pulled back by the shoulders so he was, again, laying flat on the floor while Yamababe's face hovered above his own a couple inches away. He fought down the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. He went to stand up firm hands pressed his shoulders down preventing him from moving as Yamababe innocently smirked down at him. It made Gokudera feel uneasy yet his heart was fluttering a bit too much in his chest.

"Well I think you are jealous," She said to him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I'm not jealous," Gokudera deadpanned as he looked at her in the eyes, though his mind was just _screaming_ denial at him.

"Haha! Gokudera you're so stubborn!" Yamababe laughed lightly as she smiled brightly down at him.

Must. Not. Give. In.

"No I'm not, now get off me."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I said so now off."

Yamababe pouted and Gokudera found himself almost smirking at the sight but fought hard to stay with the grumpy look on his face.

"I know what will make you un-jealous!" She chirped energetically as she quickly got up and straddled the teen's waist all the while holding his shoulders down to prevent him from standing.

Now Gokudera was starting to panic.

"Hold on you nut just what are you--mmph?!" A pair of soft plump lips cut him off as they pressed gently against Gokudera's coaxing him to kiss back.

The silver haired teen was in shock, slightly horrified (by the fact that the girl made the first move) and...more shock. He was snapped out of it when he felt the boneless moist muscle dart across his lips. Gokudera threw all coherent thoughts to the wind as he wrapped his arms around Yamababe's slim waist pulling her closer.

He felt her smirk in the kiss but that quickly was wiped away when Gokudera's hand trailed down to Yamababe's firm bottom and he started planting open mouthed kisses on her sun kissed neck making her gasp.

"U-Uh...G-G-Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera and Yamababe both looked at the doorway to see a flustered looking Tsuna standing there with clean bed sheets in his arms.

Well there went the special moment.

But one thing was for sure.

The Yamababe problem was solved.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't good enough but realize that I was ultimately bored when I wrote this and I had fun writing it so I hope you the readers liked it as well!**

**_Mia_**


End file.
